Peer-to-peer vehicle sharing offers a good mix of flexibility, cost, ease of use, and environmental impact as a form of transportation. Current peer-to-peer vehicle sharing systems have difficulty accounting for a user's preferred settings among several shared vehicles. Users may also have difficulty locating a selected shared vehicle.